


[Podfic] take this from me tonight

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [9]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern Royalty, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Nicklas, the Prince of Sweden, and Alexander, Prince of Russia, get married. It doesn't go quite the way Nicklas expected.Podfic of nighimpossible's story.





	[Podfic] take this from me tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [take this from me tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600302) by [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/pseuds/nighimpossible). 



> Thanks to nighimpossible for giving blanket permission to podfic. 
> 
> Thanks to Markie & girlmarauders for suggesting CHVRCHES for the song.
> 
> Happy birthday, growlery! Hope you enjoy this.

cover art by me

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20take%20this%20from%20me%20tonight.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:37:02 | 22 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20take%20this%20from%20me%20tonight.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:37:02 | 25 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Make them Gold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pdrnVf6zCE) by CHVRCHES. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


End file.
